Corruption
Corruption ( 腐敗; Fuhai) is the Quirk used by Fuhaisha Nofuhai, villian name: The Corruptor. Description Corruption is a Quirk almost no one in the world knows. It is made by a combination of the two most strongest Quirks in the universe, One For All and All For One. How the power of stealing and storing Quirks are from All For One. These Quirks are called Pre-Quirks as they are weaker than normal Quirks. The rest of the power of Corruption comes from One For All. It is a Quirk that can hold many Quirks as possible. Corruption allows the user to corrupt a desired target, instantly fading, changing, boosting, quirk stealing, and manipulating it. The power of Corruption is not to be messed up and a accident while using the Quirk can result in fatal injuries. Corruption is also a Quirk where the heart of Quirks come from. The former user and founder of this Quirk was ultimately defeated in a battle of the top 10 best Pro Heroes alone. The Quirks held by The Corruptor from the AFO side of Corruption are: * Metamorphosis - Allows Fuhaisha to form and change his limbs to any thing he Corrupts. * Pencil Body - Allows Fuhaisha to sharpen his body. * Shield - Allows Fuhaisha to create a forcefield strong enough to almost block one of the strongest Super Moves in the world of Quirks. * Tsunami - When Fuhaisha puts his hands in a position like Stun Grenade (except his hands go at a position where they go a bit more southwest in rotation.), a blast of power comes from a great energy ball blasting pressure-powered water blasts at the opponent. * Fade - Allows Fuhaisha to fade away a thing or a person and teleporting them to anywhere. * Arm Manipulation - Just like Muscle Augmentation, but it's the arms. * Detonation - Activates what a thing can do. Quirks are also held by Fuhaisha. They are stronger than Pre-Quirks and can be given to another, not like the Pre-Quirks, as they are exclusive to the Corruption Quirk. * String Synthesis - Allows Fuhaisha to activate his fingers into strings that can constrict a target. * Skeleton - Allows Fuhaisha to summon bones whether on the ground or airborne. * SelfDestruct - Allows Fuhaisha to snap, while snapping, activates a explosion coming from all the bones of Fuhaisha, heating his whole body for a limited time. * Dozen - Allows Fuhaisha to double his power up to 12 times. * Nature Voice - Allows Fuhaisha to teleport to a nearby opponent, then screaming at them with a voice similar to his surroundings, fainting them. Weaknesses Corruption is a highly powerful Quirk, as it always results in injuries and/or death. The power of Corruption should''' not be taken seriously, as the 2nd former user of this Quirk almost died thanks to an confidential accident. '''Corruption won't take One For All, as this Quirk can double power, making Corruption a highly dangerous Quirk. Super Moves Corruption Chaos Corruption Chaos is a power in which Fuhaisha focuses dark energy into one hand and releases it into a power of a beam. If it's just a single power, Fuhaisha can use it as a whip from his finger and constrict his enemy, so he can activate their SelfDestruct Quirk and explode the whip for double damage. * Corruption Chaos 10% - Fuhaisha uses all fingers and combines it into a blast of dark blast beam. * Corruption Chaos Infinity Percent - Fuhaisha uses all his Corruption Chaos power and combines it into a planet-sized ball, then Fuhaisha, with all his might, pushes the ball of power into his enemy. Finger Boost Finger Boost is in where Fuhaisha's fingers transport black energy into his full body, granting him double attack and double durability, also agility. If Dozen's power is in 12x, he will convert it into 24x instead. = Category:Super Moves